Look At What I've Done
by heppy
Summary: Lucas Scott reflects on his past, the life he has led, the choices he has made. And, he can't help but think about how lucky he is to have her in his life. Brooke Davis is the most beautiful bride his eyes have seen and he can't help but smile.


**Author's note: I know that I have promised updates on Gravity Happens, and I will update, but I had to post this, it is a one shot. It was inspired by another story I read on here and a song that I heard, so here it is:**

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott was nervous today, and that was putting it mildly. He stood with his brother outside the church. Smiles filled the faces of his friends and family, today was a happy, joyous day. It was a wedding, after all. And everyone loved weddings, especially Brooke Davis.<p>

"You ok," Nathan asked with a genuine smile as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah," the writer smiled, "I'm great." Lucas Scott had always imagined what she would look like, Brooke Davis the bride. She would beautiful, brilliant and brave, because to him that is what she was. His pretty girl. When he thought about the things they had been through over the years, it was amazing that they were all here, together. But, they were, despite the goodbyes they had all said over the years, they had kept true to that promise, they would remain friends forever.

_**I saw it in her eyes, when I was saying goodbye**_

_**That girl, she ain't gonna be alright**_

_**Cause I could tell she'd be going through a living hell**_

_**And I wouldn't be there by her side**_

He smiled when he thought about her, it was natural, she did that to him. Brooke Davis had changed his world, and sometimes, he didn't think she knew it. He remembered how hard it was for them, both, letting the other one in. His eyes grew sad as he thought back, remembering when he'd let her walk out that night. He wished he'd stopped her, had the right words, but he also knew that in that moment there were no words. Nothing he could have said would have changed her mind, that was one of the things he loved about her, her stubbornness. But, it didn't stop him from wishing he had said something that night.

"_I'm sorry I kissed Peyton," he sighed, "I should have told you."_

"_It's not about that Luke. It's not," she said, "I mean I thought it was, but, it's not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was horrible accident and you haven't even called me," she said wiping her eyes, "it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."_

"_Brooke, I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," she said as she walked away._

"Luke," Haley said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at his best friend. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that Brooke had designed for her, she was after all the maid of honor. He had to smile when he thought about how far Brooke and Haley had come, they really were the best of friends. Brooke Davis was a great friend to all of them, sometimes he wondered if he was half as good to her. She deserved more than he had ever given her, or ever could.

_**And Lord I felt so bad as I sat and watched her cry**_

_**Thinking I was moving on and she was just barely getting by**_

_**Look at what I've done to her, look at how I made her feel**_

_**I gave back her heart, the broken part**_

"_Luke," she smiled excitedly at him, confetti falling all around._

"_Oh my god," he said wrapping his arms around, "oh, this is amazing."_

"_This is a dream come true," she smiled up at the basketball champion, "so who do you want standing next to you," she asked, they both turned towards the blonde cheerleader who stood alone. "Go," she smiled, he looked at her, confused, "it's ok. Go," she smiled as she pushed him towards her former best friend._

"Thanks," Haley smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach, "I feel huge," she chuckled.

"You are beautiful, Haley," he said.

"Yeah," she asked, he nodded with a smile, "wait until you see Brooke." Just the thought of seeing her walking down that aisle made his heart race, seeing her as a beautiful bride. God, sometimes he wondered if he even deserved to be here, in this moment, this day.

_**She got the raw end of the deal, and look at what it's done to me**_

_**You gotta know it tears me up, I gave it everything I had**_

_**And Lord, it just wasn't enough**_

_**And hurting her like this seems so wrong, yeah look at what I've done to her**_

_**Now she's alone**_

"_Alright boozy," Brooke said helping Lucas in to his hotel room, "let's get you to bed."_

"_The bed is spinning," Lucas said as he fell back._

"_We are gonna be ok," she said unbuttoning his shirt, "I am gonna get you into some jammies and then I'm gonna take a cab home and you can sleep it off."_

"_Or," he said pulling her close to him, "you could stay," and suddenly she felt his lips against hers._

"_Ok," she said finally forcing herself to pull away, "I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty four hours." He stared in to her eyes and for a split second she remembered all of those feelings. "Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you, ok?"_

"_I feel lost Brooke," he said is a saddened tone, "I don't know what to do without her."_

"_Alright," she said trying to ignore what his last words were, "you remember when I started Clothes Over Bro's? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work. And you need to do the same right now, you need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be, and then you approach her, and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be, ok?"_

"_Brooke," he whispered._

"_I'm gonna go," she said taking the ring off, "and you probably won't see me for a while," she placed the ring in his hand, "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world someday and he doesn't even know it." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave._

"Yeah," he whispered with a smile.

"James Lucas Scott," Haley smiled at her son as she saw him playing with Chuck and Madison, "your Aunt Brooke is not gonna be happy if she has a filthy ring bearer." It made sense, Jamie being the ring bearer, Haley the maid of honor, Nathan the best man, it was supposed to be this way Lucas thought as he and Haley walked together in the garden of the church.

"Hey," Peyton smiled softly at the duo.

"Peyton, hi," Haley said as she smiled, she pulled Peyton into a hug, "hey baby girl," she smiled at her niece was two now, and the spitting image of Peyton.

"Hey princess," Lucas said as he took his daughter from Peyton.

"Brooke did amazing on that dress," Haley smiled at the little girl. Brooke had managed to make a mini bridal gown for her god daughter, and it was stunning just like every other Brooke Davis creation.

"We should probably head inside," Nathan said as he and Julian walked towards the group, "Quinn wants to get some pictures."

"Ok," Haley smiled, she noticed Lucas seemed distracted, "Luke, you coming?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." They all took their pictures, smiled for Quinn and genuinely enjoyed themselves. The ceremony was beautiful, simple yet amazing, everything Brooke Davis was. Lucas Scott couldn't help but smile, Brooke Davis was truly the most beautiful bride and the smile on her face was genuine. She was happy, Brooke Davis was getting the life she had always dreamed of, the life she wanted, and the man she had dreamed of. The two of them were meant to be, that thought made him smile as he thought back to high school when she had said those words about his mother and Keith. She was right, people who are meant to be do find their way in the end.

"So was this everything you thought it would be," Nathan asked as he sat beside his brother, "big brother?"

"I guess it was," Lucas said as they watched Brooke mingle with friends and family.

"Ladies and gentleman," Mouth said over the microphone, he was after all their disc jockey, "I would like to call the bride and groom to the middle of the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife." Everyone clapped, as the bride and groom made their way to the dance floor, all smiles.

_**And then it hit me, she didn't really need me**_

_**And I sat there for awhile until I finally smiled**_

_**Look at what I've done to her, look at how I made her feel**_

_**She found somebody new, and look who took the time to heal**_

_**After all the things I've done to her, now she's strong**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Clay Evans ladies and gentleman," Mouth smiled as the music started.

_**And look at what it's done to me, you gotta know it tears me up**_

_**To have walked away from the love we made and just leave it in a cloud of dust**_

_**And now it's got me thinking maybe I was wrong**_

"Lucas," Karen smiled as she sat beside her hand, gently placing an arm around him as they watched the happy couple dance. "She made a beautiful bride."

"She did," he said softly. He couldn't help but feel a small pain in his chest as he thought about the last two years, how they had wound up here. Clay Evans came into their lives while he was busy trying to live his with Peyton and their daughter, so it was a heart wrenching discovery when they returned to Tree Hill to find Clay had become more a part of their family then they were. He had been there, they hadn't.

_**I saw her out last night and she was having a good time**_

_**That girl it looks like she's doing fine**_

_**But then I saw a man walk up and take her by the hand**_

_**And I, oh God I almost died**_

"_You nervous about seeing them," Peyton asked as she and Lucas walked towards the café that Haley and Brooke had opened._

"_Nah," he smiled as he held his daughter. He could see Haley up on the stage singing, Nathan and Jamie sitting at the counter with Brooke._

"_A lot has changed," Peyton sighed, "let's do this." They opened the door to the café, their friends didn't notice them at first, they were too engrossed in the performance of Haley James-Scott._

"_Luke," she smiled from the counter, "Peyton," she said as Jamie immediately ran towards his uncle._

"_Hi," he said with a smile, but the smile quickly faded as he saw him. He wrapped his arms around her as they made their way towards the blonde duo._

"_It's been too long," Brooke said hugging Peyton, "I've missed you," she said as she hugged Lucas._

"_Luke," Nathan said as he hugged his brother, "you remember my agent Clay right?"_

"_Yeah, how's it going," Lucas said as he shook the hand of his brother's agent, who clearly wasn't just Nathan's agent._

"_And Brooke's fiancé," Clay said as he smiled at the brunette beside him, "nice to see you both."_

"_Wow," Peyton smiled, "congratulations."_

"_Thanks," Brooke smiled as Clay wrapped his arms around her._

_**Look at what I've done to her, look at how I made her feel**_

_**She's standing tall, she's got it all**_

_**Got the world at her heels**_

_**And look at what it's it done to me, look at how it makes me hurt**_

_**If I could go back now, I swear somehow I'd find a way to make it work**_

"Can I have this dance," he smiled at the beautiful brunette.

"Hi Luke," she smiled as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor, she laid her head against his chest and he couldn't help but think about the dance they shared at his brother's wedding. The day that changed everything for them. And sometimes he really did wish he could go back. But, he knew that he was grateful for his beautiful daughter, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

"You look happy Brooke," he said honestly.

"I am," she said in almost a whisper.

"No one deserves it more, I mean that."

"Thanks Luke," she sighed, "you deserve it too," she said as they glanced towards Peyton who was dancing holding her daughter against her chest.

"Clay Evans is a very lucky man," Lucas smiled at her, "he got the most amazing, beautiful, brilliant and brave woman in the world to spend his life with. He got you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Lucas Scott don't you dare make me cry," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I promised you a long time ago that I would say something nice about you on your wedding day."

"Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always," she smiled as she too remembered that day.

"It is, Brooke," he said, "tonight is the beginning of always for you and Clay and I truly am happy for you."

"Thank you," she said softly as she gazed into his eyes, noticing the tears threatening to spill over.

_**Ain't life funny**_

_**Now I'm the one alone, look at what I've done to me**_

_**She's gone**_

"Can I steal my beautiful wife," Clay asked.

"Hey husband," Brooke smiled up at him, Lucas let go of her, and as Clay took her in his arms a part of his heart broke. Brooke Davis was happy, finally, she had found her happily ever after. She did deserve it so much, he knew that, after everything she had done for him and Peyton, what she had sacrificed for them.

"Yeah," he smiled. He looked around at the people that were his life his world, and he really was ok. He had his beautiful daughter, his nephew and soon to be niece, Nathan and Haley, his mom and Andy. He and Julian had built a solid friendship over the years, which surprised everyone especially Peyton. There was Peyton, who even though their marriage didn't last beyond two years, he did have her in his life. He was happy that she was happy with Julian now. They had found their way back to the happy couple they were in L.A. and Peyton seemed so at ease and comfortable in her own skin with him. Brooke had been the one who told him you always trick yourself into thinking you love the rebound guy, and honestly that is what he had been to Peyton. He smiled as he saw her dancing with Julian, Sawyer in the middle of them.

And he had Brooke, maybe not the way he'd once imagined, but he had her. She was a part of his life, a part of his family. And they would always be the god parents of Jamie. Today was a good day, and when he thought about what he'd done to her, what he and Peyton had put her through, it was amazing to see this. Brooke Davis really had changed the world, his world, and he was forever grateful for her, and thankful that he got to be a part of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this was partially inspired by The Pris and one amazing story that she wrote, that I was in awe of! And this song, the lyrics that are bold, is amazing and I really feel like it fits…I thought about doing the Brulian wedding, but after reading a story by the pris I realized how much more perfect it was to have Brooke be with Clay, and it gives Brooke freedom from Lucas and Peyton, which Julian didn't since he was tied to Peyton. Clay really did fill a role that was empty when Lucas left, and I think it is a natural fit for Brooke and Clay to hit it off. I hope you enjoy it. The song, if you have not heard it is "Look At What I've Done" by Chris Cagle. I was listening to Pandora at work and the song came on and I immediately thought about Brucas, it was so perfect for telling how Lucas would feel as he watched her marry someone else. So I had to write something so I hope you liked it…it is a one shot I think? Not sure.<strong>


End file.
